Salil
Salil (サリル, Sariru; Literally meaning "Sword") appears to be a mysterious survivor from the Assault on Pallene’s Dione. His eccentric tale of survival grew increasingly bizarre when informing others on his original origins, as none of the survivors of Dione had hailed from the outskirts. The boy, however, cannot recall how he survived the ambush of the Titans which happened at his family, nor who brought him here; his savior disappeared without a trace other than a pyramid necklace that hung around his neck. Salil’s identity remains buried in the ruins of Dione that is now invaded by the Titans. Months after the Assault on Pallene’s Dione, Salil had made a companion and friend with Daniel Blackwater at the hospital of Pan in Wall Anthe. His loyal companion, an eagle, Farid, appeared right before he had been discharged from the hospital, while still restricted in physical movements and mentally scarred. Nonetheless, Salil vowed to join the Military and strive to become part of the Wings he had remembered of his savior, the Scout Legion. Together with his friend Salil is enlisted to the Military’s 106th Trainees Squad, while still recuperating from the reminders of the Assault. Appearance Salil, as a young boy, takes a more athletic and tougher build, thanking to his kickboxing sport, while still referred to have 'cute' and handsome features. He, among with the rest of his family, are one of the few to hail from the ancient Arabic lineage. With his below average height and rougher build, while having a sharp narrowed jawline, his bronze skin-tone and relevant features brighten up those icy-piercing blue gazers that that transcend those golden locks which brushes over his forehead, and cut till the nap of his neck. Living in the outskirts of Pallene proved that his family was not well-being, while having ancient ancestry, providing him with clothes he had to endure with for months, if not years. These shirts usually were a v-neck and exposed his chubby, well-trained arms matched with different shades of short and long trousers, with old sandals, slippers or barefoot. Following the attack at Pallene, Salil had been fatally wounded, leaving him bandaged for several months, before he was allowed to remove them. The Titans left him numerous reminders on his body, the worst of them all, is his back; three deep wounds of a claw is carved in his back, which had made the doctors nauseous upon first sight. The doctors found it a miracle that he had survived these wounds and even awakened from his coma, thus naming him Kigatsu (きがかつ; Literal Meaning “Determined and Strong-willed”). Joining the military, still bandaged, especially from his waist to his upper-body, Salil had gained stiff facial expressions, the 'light' and happiness gone from his eyes, in exchange for determination to succeed his goal. Besides all the hell he went go through, his posture remained entirely the same, if not worsened to be seen as aggression and often misunderstood as acting sturdy. During his service, Salil is seen with the regular military outfit, though, at the moment he refrains from strapping the ties and tightening his blazer, to keep it loose from his back, since the wound still is 'freshly' open and aching. Out of his military service, he is seen with loose V-neck T-shirts and black training trousers. Cloud.Strife.600.1584885.jpg Cloud.Strife.full.1080238.jpg Killua.Zoldyck.600.1265853.jpg Saver.full.935742.jpg Child Saver.jpg Cloud.Strife.full.924928.jpg Equipment Miscellaneous: * An heirloom given to Salil by his savior. It is a type of metal made in a triangle shape. On the necklace a symbol is carved: in the center there is a small round symbol that is surrounded by a circle. That circle is attached to three lines; left, right and downwards. Above the circles is a thick line, while the line that goes downwards, has a quart of a circle spinning to the left and right. It is mentioned by Daniel that it resembles Cronus. Personality There are hints that Salil used to be more open to other people than he is now; the boy was carefree and far from being a suicidal person, which Daniel mentioned, before the fall of Pallene's Dione. His so-to-be best friend along with the nurses when Salil was hospitalized and suffered of 'temporary amensia' at that time, his now-hidden personality came forth. While he remains vague about his past, it appears that he was looked up to by someone he held dear. (More coming) With his physical appearance, Salil radiates confidence and a ‘do-not-mess-with-me-‘attitude, or well an intimidating aura, out. This is reflected back in his talking manner to others, which includes him being a foul mouth, something that developed over the years behind his parents’ back, especially his father’s. In terms with his father’s attribution to his attitude, is that he wanted Salil to become a gentleman; a man that would protect the weak from the strong. Ironically, this wish for his son to become a gentleman seems to have gone a two-way, after Salil regained his memories of the event, where he lost his family to the Titans in one of the most brutal ways. One of the ways Salil is going to, is that he became a problem child and yet not in a ‘negative’ manner. His attitude with his own pride, worsened. He left his polite manners behind and curses daily to out his frustration, or just talking, when he does talk. But out all of that, something that his father had wished for, Salil devoted himself to protect the ‘weak from the strong’, en lieu; he is determined to slaughter all Titans, to protect Humanity to fall before those man-eating creatures. The second path Salil is heading to be is that he became less gentle, than his father had hoped to. He became ‘ruthless’ to others’ feelings and outs this in a cold expression, distancing himself from others. Surprisingly, it seems to be ‘attractive’ and ‘alluring’ that he is continued to be pestered, while Salil clearly radiates an aura that tells others to not bother him unless it is necessarily. Salil often phrases “pest” to Daniel whenever the female audience confront him, while he seems less stiff and annoyed around other males. History Born and raised in the outskirts of Pallene in the year 870. Salil became a traumatic and orphaned child after the incident happened. He had been rescued by who-appeared-to-be a member of the Scout Legion, who brought him into safety, and away from the fallen Pallene. It has been confessed that Salil is one of fifty survivors of Pallene, one out of the ten that hailed from the outskirts, and a miracle to have survived with had been supposed to be fatal wounds. He resides as of now in Anthe’s Hospital in District Pan without any recall of his past or savior. Hospitalized Joining the Military Synopsis Skills Athletic Kickboxing Military Martial Arts Stats * Agility: * Stamina: * Strength: 3D Maneuver Relationships Farid Daniel Blackwater 106th Trainees Squad * Nahia Mendoza: * Zorion Koldobika: Zorion, to Salil, is a bastard. This has been ever since the two first engaged a conversation with each other. In his eyes, Zorion is a snob, a rich and wealthy brat that merely joined the army for the fun, without realizing the dangers behind the duty. He occasionally belittles Salil to be from the outskirts of Dione; saying ridiculous thoughts about the ruined district. To Zorion, doing these things is a fun thing to do and gladly shares his happiness that the Titans invaded Salil’s home. This angers Salil tremendously a lot, becoming “blind” with fury, and unleashing the aggression at the wealthy brat. Usually, before the fight can actually break out, Daniel Blackwater, the figurative brother of Salil, intervenes and attempts to calm his “younger brother” down. ::“''Like thin ice''” is the better term that describes the relationship between the two boys. If one word is misunderstood between them, the war begins again. It will be up to their fellow peers to stop their fits, which even they fail to do at times. The superiors are then forced to involve themselves in this daily warfare. Others comment that they are two little brats that cannot communicate without using their fits, or bad words, to get through each other’s feelings. This is likely caused due their different origins; one is from a wealthy district, while the other lived in the district that was referred as the ‘Filths’. Though, unbeknownst to Salil, it seems that Zorion seems to have affection for Salil: admiration. Behind the Scenes Trivia Quotes References